Would You Run?
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Prompt from Facebook - fluff for the day. Warning/Rating for language. Hoping to see what others can do with prompt after Amanda and myself. It's a Babe!


Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Decided to try my hand at the following writing prompt. All mistakes are my own. Warning for language. The muse is on a roll at finishing a few one shots I started.

PROMPT: WOULD YOU RUN IF I SAID I LOVE YOU? OR WOULD YOU CHASE ME IF I DID?

* * *

I was sitting in my apartment after returning to Trenton following the events in Atlantic City and the Vlatko thing. I had saved everyone in the ballroom, including Ranger. Not that I would get any recognition for it. I mean this would've been an international incident if something happened to General Semov.

Joe was already pissed because I was with Ranger, but this was not something he could get involved in or change my mind about helping Ranger. He was waiting for me when I got home and we had one hell of an argument. Apparently he knew one of the Feds and was told part of the story. He kept asking about sleeping arrangements and if I fucked Ranger. He couldn't comprehend nothing happened. That was because he never missed a chance' but that was one of many differences between him and Ranger. The first was when I said no, Ranger respected that. He didn't push to get his way because he had a hard on that needed relief. The second was when Ranger and I were together we made love, it was more than sex. He never had an issue telling me he loved me, even if there were qualifiers but I never said it to him. Not even in Hawaii. I knew that was the third difference, Joe didn't really love me.

I decided it would be good to get some sleep. I showered again, the hot water helped loosen the muscles in my neck and wash some of the tension away. I threw the monkey clothes in the trash; I didn't need any reminders of the day. I pulled out a Victoria's Secret sleep short and tank set and quickly pulled it on. I went back into the bathroom and ran a glob of gel through my wet curls; hopefully I won't look like Don King in the morning and brushed my teeth. I climbed into my bed and tried to relax.

I spent the night tossing and turning. I had a nightmare about Vlatko holding a knife to my neck and Ranger dying from radiation poisoning while I watched. I woke up crying and then I felt the tingle at the back of my neck. Ranger was here. "When did you get back?" I sleepily asked.

I heard him softly say, "A few hours ago but I couldn't sleep. I decided that I needed to see you. Make sure you were all right. You were held hostage and saw me kill a man this morning."

"I had a fight with Joe when I got back. I just had a nightmare that you were poisoned, I didn't pull the alarm and you died," I said trying to control the tears and my voice. "I told you to get rid of him so he can't hurt you, I don't have a problem with you throwing him off the parking garage. He wouldn't stop, and with his diplomatic credentials he'd return to try again." I lifted the blankets and patted the bed, "You must be exhausted. Would you just hold me and we can both sleep."

He seemed to hesitate after he stood. He pulled his shirt off before sitting on the bed and untying his boots. After removing them he lay down next to me and pulled the blanket over him. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I instantly fell asleep and woke the next morning. I felt warm and loved. Ranger was still in my bed and I was using him as a pillow. I looked at the clock beside my bed and it read 9:00. It was gloomy and rainy outside and I was surprised he was still here. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes while resting my chin on his chest.

"Would you run if I said I love you? Or would you chase me if I did?"

"Babe."

"Answer the question," I gritted out.

I saw a smile appear on his face, "I would chase you." He pulled me closer and kissed me gently, lovingly. "I would chase you to the end of the earth and drag you to Las Vegas and marry you immediately."

"Well, I guess you should order those airline tickets and arrange a car to get us to the county Marriage Bureau and then to the drive thru chapel. My mother will have a heart attack," I giggled as he pulled my mouth to him again.


End file.
